The Sixteenth International Symposium on Neural Regeneration (ISNR) is planned for November 30- December 4, 2015 at the Asilomar Conference Center in Pacific Grove, California. Similar symposia have been held every two years at Asilomar beginning in 1985. NIH has continuously co-sponsored the symposia since 1987. The Craig H. Neilsen Foundation has already donated funds for the 2015 meeting and applications for support have been or will be submitted to the Paralyzed Veterans of America, the Rick Hansen Institute and several other private foundations that support neural regeneration or spinal cord injury research. The primary purpose of this meeting is to present cutting- edge research in neural regeneration, especially in areas where notable recent progress has been made. A secondary purpose is to foster an atmosphere that is both stimulating and conducive to a free interchange of ideas among all conference attendees. The longer-range plan is to continue to hold these symposia on alternate years at the same site, and to vary the programs of successive symposia so that broad coverage of regeneration biology is achieved. The ISNR have become established, regularly occurring events with high attendance by both students and internationally recognized experts in the field of neural regeneration.